Groundrat Day
by TheUnknownBlock
Summary: The lab rats go on a mission unlike most... Because this time they fail. By some phenomenon they get to try again. But will that be enough? (K plus to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote the first two chapters way back in February. So, they may not be the best. Either way, I hope you like it!**

-Chase's POV-

Mr Davenport called us down to the lab. I rush down. Bree is already there, _of course, she has super speed, duh!_ Adam gets here probably about a minute after me.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"It's a long story. Let's just say, there was a brick, a hawk, and dirty laundry"

"Okay. I don't want to know what happened or how the laundry plays into that, but okay" I seriously had no idea how the laundry fit into that, and I have super intelligence! Anyway, Davenport started explaining the mission.

"The electric power plant downtown is burning down and is about to collapse. Everyone has evacuated the building but hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of equipment is in that plant. I need you three to prevent it from being destroyed, along with everything inside.

"Oh no!" Adam yelled.

"Adam, you guys will _stop_ the building from collapsing"

"I know. But that fast food place downtown just went out of business"

"Adam, this is serious!"

"Oh my gosh! Stephanie's boyfriend just dumped her!" Bree exclaimed.

"Guys, Mr Davenport is right, this is a serious mission" I said.

"Fine" Bree said, "but how will we stop a building from collapsing?"

"Well Bree, you will use your super speed to create a vacuum to put out as much of the fire as you can, while Chase will keep the building standing while Adam seals it together with his heat vision. Adam, remember, heat vision does _not_ put out fires. Let Chase scan the wall first to see where it's safe to shoot your lasers"

We went out on the mission. Davenport was talking to me through comset.

"See the wall to your right? It could topple over any minute now, I'll need you and Adam to stop it"

The mission began going smoothly, Bree came back and said she put all the fire out. Me and Adam were finishing up a structural beam.

"Wait guys, do you smell smoke?" I asked.

"Oh no! I remember now! There was one more fire on the-" Bree didn't get to finish her sentence because the roof came falling down.

-Adam's POV-

The ceiling was falling! The chicken was right! We all get buried in rubble. Davenport comes and gets us out. Bree and Chase are unconscious.

"Is there anything wrong with them?" I asked.

"No, Adam. Everything seems fine with their chips. But, Chase has a couple fractures across his body and Bree… her leg is broken. Her bionics should heal it up in a few days, but I'm afraid I'll have to suspend her from missions until it heals" Mr Davenport said. I could barely believe it.

"Mr Davenport, you might want to see this…" I was looking at my phone.

He came over and viewed a brand new news headline, ' _The World's First Bionic Humans'._

 **If you haven't figured it out by now, this is based off of the movie Groundhog Day. Yep, shocker! Lol. Reviews are appreciated! Chapter two will be up on Friday!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Mr Davenport's POV-

Uh-oh, this can't be good. Someone must have seen them use their bionics on today's mission! I took Adam's phone and read a little deeper. ' _Three bionic teens seen sabotaging electric power plant…'_ Oh no! They thought they were sabotaging it!

-Adam's POV-

There was a brick, a hawk, and dirty laundry, I don't want to explain it! I came down to the lab and Mr Davenport was talking about a mission. Normally I don't listen much but I heard something about a fire at a power plant and it was going to collapse. It seemed familiar.

"Anyone else getting a sense of Roy G Biv?" I asked.

"What?" Bree and Davenport said at the same time.

"From him being Adam I think he means deja vu" Chase corrected.

"Yeah, that"

-Chase's POV-

Adam felt it too! This mission seems all too familiar! We went on the mission and I didn't say anything. Everything was going fine. Then Bree came.

"All the fires have been extinguished"

Adam started talking, "Bree I don't know why, but I feel like you should d-" Adam started to turn but took a second to deactivate his heat vision. The ceiling burned for a second, then came crashing down on us. I tried using my molecular kinesis to stop it, but it was too heavy, and too fast. I slowed it down enough to not cause any severe damage to me. I can't say the same for Adam and Bree, they both suffered a lot of damage. Mr Davenport said they would heal in a few days. I was tired after the mission.

I woke up and went to school. When I got home Mr Davenport called us down to the lab. Davenport explained the mission.

"Wasn't this yesterday's mission?" I asked.

"Chase, I have no clue what you're talking about. You haven't had a mission in 3 days," he answered.

We went on the mission. Me and Adam missed one of the beams. The building collapsed. It happened the next day, and the next, each having a slightly different reason for the building on it. I started to notice that I was having serious deja vu. Pieces of memory started coming back. We fail at the mission! Should I tell them we can't go? I don't know, not all the details came back. Maybe I should try to help us succeed at the mission, but what if the days stopped repeating and we were seriously hurt. If any of them suffered permanent damage on this mission I would never be able to forgive myself.

 **That was sooooo short! Anyway, next chapter should be up this Wednesday! :-)**

 **Until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


End file.
